A Sirius Problem
by Seer Sage Sharon
Summary: Sirius Black thought to be dead by everybody is still alive and well as he's sixteen year old body. He has to protect Harry and his friends from Voldemort whom grows stronger and more powerful than ever. Only problem is he can't tell Harry whom he really
1. So It Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling does! All the credits for the books belongs to her and her only. I do own Tisha Picard and Sorian. Darla and Darius belongs to my friend. She is co-writing this story, so half of credits for this fanfic belongs to her. She's putting this fic onto her account at She's Collie Chica on that site. Thank you and enjoy this fanfic.

A Sirius Problem

Chapter 1: So It Begins

It had been at least a month since Sirius Black had by gone beyond the veil and most of the Order Members were still were mourning over his death. Harry Potter, of course, took to fits of crying at the mere mention of his godfather. He was a very skinny boy with jet black hair that was unusally untidy and messy. Eyes, so like his mother, green and almond-shaped. He had a lightning shape scar on his forehead left from Voldemort, a dark wizard with ice for blood, whom killed his parents. What he didn't know, and all the other people whom knew Sirius as dead, was at this very second he was awaking and alive.

Sirius Black was a handsome but gloomy man in his 30's last time he was awake. He had been dueling with his cousin, Bellatrix Black Lestrange, a Death Eater. All he remembered was she hit him with a stunner and he fell into the veil. He was beyond it and in a circular room must like the entrance to the Department of Mysteries. The room however wasn't dark blue, but still dark. It was a dark green with white flames around it. It had two doors on either side of him.

He opened his eyes, that were now fill with live like they use to be. He stood up with his wand in hand. He didn't know what was happening and was scare as the last thing he saw was his godson's face fill with fear for him. He quickly ran to one door, but no matter how he tried couldn't buck it. He rushed to the other to no avial. He backed up toward where he was laying just moments ago.

"Don't be scare, Sirius Black," said a voice behind him.

He turned around and noticed a cloaked figure. He instantedly went to aim his wand at him. He couldn't see the visage of this person as it was hidden by its hood.

"Don't Sirius, I'm not going to harm you," the figure went on, calmly.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked, firmly, but gasped as he heard his voice had change. "What happened to me? Where's Harry?"

"Easy Sirius," the figure replied, softly, and pointed towards a mirror. "Go check yourself out."

Sirius didn't say a word and toward to face the mirror. He let out another gasp of shock. There was his reflection staring back at him, but it wasn't his or it used to be his. It was his 16 year old self. Handsome, vivous eyes, dark hair down to his ears. He touched himself to make sure it was real. It was him, but how? He turned back to the figure whom was now sitting on a couch that just appeared.

"How is this possible?" Sirius said, puzzled by all this.

"Sirius come and sit down," the figure patted the spot beside him. "I'll explain about it all," he added with a smile though his face was still in shadow. Sirius slowly joined him and sat down. "Now you're were in the Department of Mysteries and your cousin(Sirius snorted in disgust)hit you with a stunner, thus you fell into the Veil that usually send somebody to its end."

"I know that part..." Sirius trailed off a bit.

"Well, however, at sorten times it sends you to this place, so you could recieve a new life," the figure replied, softly. "You had been lucky that you fall into it at those times. You now could relive your life, sort of. It is still the same year.Your godson still alive and about to enter his sixth year at Hogwarts. It has been about a month since you seen him. He and everybody else thinks you die.Allow me to continue, Sirius, before any comments or questions you might have. You can chose between going back to Hogwarts with Harry," he motioned to one of the doors and it glowed blue, "or chose a new place to live your life," he pointed to the other door which glowed red. "Your choice, Sirius, but nobody will know it's you. It's your choice to reveal them that, but I urge you not to until a sorten period of time pass. So, I'll left you now to decide upon your future."

"Wait, sir, I could help protect Harry without him noticing, right?" Sirius asked, shouting as the figure was fading away.

"The choice is yours, Sirius," he replied, calmly. "Good-bye for now until we meet again," and with that he was gone.

"Wait..." Sirius begun, but it was too late. "Meet again?" he whispered to himself.

After sometime he decided upon where to go. He went towards the still glowing blue door. He sighed, softly, he was sixteen again. He placed his hand onto the knob and turned it. It opened and a bright glow appeared around him. His new life beginning and a new mission on his mind. He vanished from the room and the door closed behind him.


	2. The Newcomer

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling does! All the credits for the books belongs to her and her only. I do own Tisha Picard and Sorian. Darla and Darius belongs to my friend. She is co-writing this story, so half of credits for this fanfic belongs to her. She's putting this fic onto her account at Harry Potter Fanfiction. She's Collie Chica on that site. Thank you and enjoy this fanfic.

A Sirius Problem

Chapter 2: The Newcomer

Sirius fell hard onto solid ground although his fall was soften by something. He sat up, looking at his hands to make sure he still posessed his sixteen year old body. He climbed to his feet, looking down he realised he had fallen onto the grass in part of the Hogwarts Grounds.

"Convenient," Sirius muttered to himself.

"What was?" Came a soft voice, Sirius looked up and recognised the owner's of the voice. Who was she? Luna something...

"Oh, nothing," Sirius replied. The girl, who had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, didn't seem convinced.

"I haven't seen you around here before," Luna said, Sirius felt as if he had been backed into a corner with all her questions.

"Oh, well, you obviously haven't been around a lot," Sirius replied, feeling a bit stupid.

For the first time he realised the girl was wearing strange earrings shaped like carrots and radishes; not very attractive ones at that. He thought he had better go before he gave anything away, with a hurried goodbye he managed to escape Luna Lovegood and her pressing questions.

He was crossing the Hogwarts lawn, marvelling at the fact he was back; it then occurred to him he had no idea to go, or even what to do. He couldn't well walk into Hogwarts and pose as a student, surely someone would realise he was out of place. He stood still as he wondered what to do when, although it seemed far off, he heard the Hogwarts bell go and seconds later students streamed out of the building and into the grounds.

Amongst them Sirius spotted Harry, Hermione and Ron and as discreetly as possible he started to follow them, joining the students behind them in a bid to blend in. He was in Hogwarts robes already, he had the school emblem on it, it made it easier to not be noticed. He was trying to keep a good eye on Harry but he lost them amonst the crowd. When he broke off and looked for them he saw them heading down to Hagrid's hut, after a few seconds hesitation he walked on after them, trying not to be noticed. It was only then he saw the three people walking up to meet Harry, Ron and Hermione... Draco Malfoy and his two 'sidekicks.' Sirius wasn't about to stand back and watch his godson take this type of treatment, but naturally he had to have some restrant; he couldn't go hexing everyone who opposed Harry.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potty, Weasel and the Mudblood. Off to see that gaint oaf?" Draco drawled, smiling menacingly. His blonde hair was shining in the sunlight, Sirius wanted nothing better than to hex it neon pink.

"Keep your mouth shut, Malfoy," Ron snapped, looking mad; he wasn't the only one though, both Harry and Hermione looked angry too.

"What are you going to do about Weasley? Make me puke up slugs?" Malfoy laughed, Crabbe and Goyle were silent but a glare from Draco prompted them to laugh loudly.

"Maybe I will..." Ron threatened, stepping closer. Both Harry and Hermione took ahold of Ron's shoulder, trying to hold him back.

"Don't Ron, he's just sore because his daddy is all locked away in prision," Harry growled, still restraining his friend.

"Well, Potter, seeing as I do have a dad to have in prision in the first place, I still think that puts me one better than you...You wouldn't want detention now would you?" Draco asked, his smirk almost slid off his face as he saw a boy, about his age, walking towards them, anger clearly in his grey eyes. Sirius couldn't bear to stand back and watch Malfoy mock James and Harry; what was his problem?

"Watch your mouth, Malfoy," Sirius growled, Harry and Ron both took a step back, none of them recognised the newcomer.

"What the... Who are you?" Draco spat, looking Sirius up and down as if eyeing him up for a fight. Malfoy didn't have to turn away and neither Crabbe nor Goyle had time to stop Sirius's forceful and unexpected punch. He hit Draco perfectly in the eye and he stumbled back, clutching at it as if he would blinded forever. Draco turned to see both Goyle and Crabbe had fled and he started to back away too.

"I don't know who you are but you better watch your back," Malfoy said, before turning to run after his fellow Slytherins.

Sirius held his fist, obviously his sixteen year old body wasn't as tough at fighting as his older one was; his fist throbbed with pain.

"That was brilliant!" Ron exploded, being the first to break the long, tense silence that had lapsed over the four.

"That could get you in a lot of trouble," Hermione added, her look at Ron refrained him from making further comments on the boy's incredibly wonderful, but incredibly dumb, punch.

"I wouldn't worry about Malfoy getting me in trouble," Sirius replied, he looked at Harry, whose expression was a mixed one of surprise and awe.

Sirius smiled broadly, this whole thing didn't seem to bad now; for a minute his worries about what to do had deminished.

"You better get to lessons," he added, wanting to pull the attention away from himself. Hermione nodded forcefully before realising she still had her hand on Ron's shoulder, and he didn't seem to have noticed either. She put her hand down and blushed slightly before nodding again at Sirius.

"Bye," Harry said, before turning away and leaving, Hermione following after him.

"Bloody brilliant right hook there, mate," Ron grinned before turning away and hurrying after Harry and Hermione.

"Thanks," Sirius muttered, once again he was left on his own, he sighed and walked towards the lake, watching the squid surface every now and then. He repeated his punch in his head once more and a grin spread across his face as he laughed at the thought.


	3. Identity Crisis

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling does! All the credits for the books belongs to her and her only. I do own Tisha Picard and Sorian. Darla and Darius belongs to my friend. She is co-writing this story, so half of credits for this fanfic belongs to her. She's putting this fic onto her account at HarryPotterFanfiction. She's Collie Chica on that site. Thank you and enjoy this fanfic.

A Sirius Problem

Chapter 3: Identity Crisis

Sirius walked around the grounds of the school, seeing it through his sixteen year old's eyes was strange but interesting. He took everything in like a spronge would water. He liked the feeling of finally being free from the hide away life of his former old self. Now he could enjoy being free and run around. One thing was on his mind though.

Could he still become Padfoot?

He went into the forest after making sure he was alone. He took a deep breath and started to change forms. He was grinning at this discovery. He was now a big black dog, but slightly smaller than he used to be.

Padfoot took off in the forest. He enjoyed being free as a dog again. He snapped and barked, happily at owls on the trees. The owls hooted and flew away. He gave a bark that sounds like a laugh. He rolled over twice before getting to his feet, no, paws.

"Sorian, stop it," cried a boy's voice. Padfoot paused. He knew that voice.

"Stop what, cuz?" said a girl's voice. Padfoot did a double. He knew that voice too.

"That!" the boy's voice replied.

"Oh! Sorry, Darius," the girl's voice sounded a bit sad.

Padfoot jogged up to the source of the voices. He saw two teenagers at the edge of the forest. One was a boy with blue eyes and hair of black. He was talking to the other person, a girl with sandlike brown hair that was in a plait. They were cousins by what they were talking about. Both sixteen.

Padfoot looked upon the boy named Darius. He knew him since he was a baby. It was his son by Darla Jugson, whom he married. He looked upon the other. The girl named Sorian. She was his niece and his brother, Regulus Black's daughter.

He whimpered a bit, longing to hug them both again. He couldn't though, or could he? He quickly turned back into himself.

"Hello," he said, softly, making both of them jumped a bit.

"Oh..hi," Sorian replied first as she held a hand by her chest in shock.

"Who are you?" Darius asked, softly, as he studied Sirius. "You look familiar, you know."

"Yes, very familiar, do we know you?" Sorian stated softly.

Sirius smiled, softly at them. Of course, his own son will remember him though he wasn't sure. Darius was the appearance of Sirius at his age, well, he suppose he is now. Sorian would also though she would not believe it at first. She remembered him of Tisha Picard, her mother.

"Well...I been around," Sirius answered stuttering a bit. "Maybe I'm somebody you knew of before but can't seem to bark out," he added as a riddle.

Darius and Sorian exchanged glances.

"What be your name?" Sorian asked curiously.

"My name?" Sirius stutted.

"Yes, your name," Sorian repeated.

Sirius needed to think up a name and fast. He thought about what had happen to him.

"It is Sim Brown," he blasted out, softly.

His son and niece exchanged glances again.

"Pleasure! My dear Sim Brown," Sorian said with an amused smile upon her visage.

"Well, Sim, nice to meet you," Darius shook Sirius's hand.

The both felt an unusually feeling as they shook hands. Sirius felt that he was complete by shaking hands with his sixteen year old son. He wanted nothing better than to pull him into a hug and say "I'm your father" but he kept it to himself. Darius on the other hand felt as though he knew Sirius aka Sim Brown to him and his cousin. He felt the unusually feeling that he was somebody close, somebody fatherly, but before he could discover this feeling his cousin let out a gasp.

"Oh My God, Darius," she said in shock. "We're late for Defense Against the Dark Arts!" she shown her watch to him.

"Mum's going to flip and Aunt-"

"I know..." Sorian cut off. "Bye Sim. Hopefully we meet again," she said to Sirius, whom was in awe and shock.

His son and neice left before he could open his mouth to say bye. He watched them go back up to the castle ahead of him. He sighed, softly as he wanted so much to tell them both whom he was. He wanted to tell Harry too, but that time is still unknown to him.


End file.
